Only Human
by GleekOnBroadway
Summary: The resort was beautiful. The design of the house they'll be staying in was simple yet elegant. It would be the best place to swim especially this time in the summer. The water was cold and it would definitely send tingles down your spine once you come in contact with it. Problem is: Blaine can't swim. Klaine Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize especially glee!**

* * *

The resort was beautiful. The design of the house they'll be staying in was simple yet elegant. It would be the best place to swim especially this time in the summer. The water was cold and it would definitely send tingles down your spine once you come in contact with it.

Problem is: Blaine can't swim.

He never really bothered to learn and with his parents gone all the time for business trips, he never got a chance to try. Kurt knows he can't swim and even offered to teach him how. Even though the image of Kurt shirtless and wet is tempting, he really doesn't want to because it was just so _embarrassing_. Here he was, 17 going on 18, and he can't even man up and take a dip in a freaking kiddie pool.

"CANON BALL!"

The shout brought Blaine out of his thoughts although the frustration he has with himself is still clearly written on his face as he watched his fellow warblers goof around in the pool. Kurt sensed his distress so he walked behind Blaine to wrap his arms around the shorter boy's waist. Kurt hooked his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a quick peck below his ear. Blaine immediately relaxed and placed his own arms on top of Kurt's. He sighed heavily.

"It's okay, honey." Kurt said

"I… It's just so frustrating!" Blaine exclaimed

"I know, baby. Let's just go inside okay?" Kurt asked

Blaine nodded his agreement and followed behind hi boyfriend to their room.

* * *

Once they reached their room, Blaine plopped down on the bed with his face first. He then mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like: "I'm a failure". Kurt looked down at his boyfriend and sighed. He is so pessimistic sometimes. Kurt lay beside Blaine and heaved the other boy towards his body so that Blaine's head ended up where Kurt's neck and shoulder met. The taller boy encircled the other's waist with his arm while Blaine snuggled into the warmth, wrapping his own arm around Kurt's midriff.

Kurt combed his hand through Blaine's ungelled curls for a while before speaking up.

"You wanna talk about it honey?"

Blaine grumbled in disagreement and buried his head further into Kurt's neck. He kissed Blaine's dark curls before closing his eyes for a nap. The road trip going to their destination was exhausting especially with the warblers excitement floating throughout the van.

Both boys woke up to the sound of raucous laughter outside their room. Blaine yawned and chuckled when he saw Kurt's hair sticking out in different directions. Kurt clearly noticed this and hid his head behind his arms. Blaine smiled at Kurt's antics and went to remove his boyfriend's arms. Once he succeeded, he grabbed Kurt's face and caught his lips, glad that he can totally do that now. He stayed there until he felt Kurt melt into the kiss and started reciprocating. Blaine pulled away and whispered to Kurt's ear:

"You are so adorable."

Kurt was truly grateful for the lack of lights because he was pretty sure his face was even redder than a tomato. They stayed there, cuddling until Wes barged in the room and attacked them with a Nerf water gun. He then ran for his life. Kurt and Blaine both groaned and went out to kill Wes.

Once they reached the outside world, they are attacked by more water guns by the warblers. Both singers groaned once again in annoyance as they blindly attacked their so-called "friends". After no such luck, Kurt and Blaine decided to just sit on a bench and swore on some deity that they will get their revenge. The two young boys cuddled, despite the wetness on their bodies, under the stars as both realized how long they have slept for.

In the middle of whispering sweet nothings to each other, Blaine's stomach growled violently which caused the other boy to giggle. Blaine playfully smacked Kurt on the arm.

"Let's get something to eat?" Kurt nodded, still trying to stifle his laughter.

The two warblers then stood up and started their mini trek towards where the other warblers were cooking their dinner.

After seeing the various plates of grilled chicken, barbeques, hotdogs, corn and the like, Blaine hurriedly got a plate and dived into the feast. Kurt watched in amusement as he saw all his friends practically devour the meal before them. He chuckled as he got his own plate and got a bit of everything plus the salad the guys brought just for him.

* * *

Once everyone finished eating, all the warblers stood up (except Kurt and Blaine) and were about to run and jump in the pool when they heard a disapproving sound from a certain countertenor. They all slowly turned around.

"uh-uh-uh! You guys have to wait for at least an hour before you even think about touching that pool. You'll all get appendicitis and I don't want to be stuck hear while you guys moan in pain. So I suggest you all sit your asses down before I force you by your ear." Kurt reprimanded, hands on his hips.

All the warblers, excluding Blaine, rolled their eyes.

"Yes, MOM." They all groaned as they went back to their seats with defeated looks.

Blaine laughed at them and grabbed Kurt by the waist so that he ended on his lap.

"That was hot, babe." Blaine whispered

Kurt blushed crimson and chuckled nervously.

After about an hour or so, Kurt finally allowed them to swim. They all shouted in joy and raced with each other going towards the gigantic swimming pool. Kurt laughed and shook his head at the behavior of the private school boys. You'd think they'd be so uptight.

Kurt started removing his Black V-neck as he walked towards the pool when he heard a defeated sigh coming from behind him. Turning around, his heart broke when he saw his boyfriend seating on the same chair with a sad look on his face. Kurt approached his boyfriend and gently encircled the other boy in his arms.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head, no and leaned on Kurt.

"I'm such a loser! I can't swim and I'm like what? Practically 18! Ugh!" The raven-haired boy declared, clearly frustrated.

Kurt was quick to reassure his boyfriend.

"No baby no… You are not a loser, okay? You are the bravest and most gorgeous man on earth! And you not knowing how to swim only reminds me that you're human and you're real. So please please please don't think otherwise."

Blaine smiled at the genuine look in his boyfriend's eyes. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and thanked him.

"I can teach you how to swim here if you want? We can go when everyone's asleep so that they won't see you, okay baby?" Kurt suggested while running his fingers in and out of Blaine's locks

"Okay" Blaine agreed

* * *

**A/N: So it's not my first time writing but it is the first story I've written alone and uploaded! (If that makes sense) anywho, this is not the end folks, this is just the beginning. I hope you guys give a little time to drop a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have, Never will.**

* * *

The once loud resort was now filled in silence as the boys rested after the long but fun day. Kurt and Blaine were now in their room, fixing the stuff they needed for their midnight swim. Blaine was wearing a gray tank top along with his black board shorts while Kurt… Well, he's in nothing but a tight red speedo shorts. Blaine tried to clear the undapper thoughts going through his head. He didn't know if he was actually drooling or not.

The taller boy was rummaging through his and Blaine's bags for the bath towels they'll be needing later. After gathering the last of their necessities, the two boys made their way towards the pool outside.

Kurt was so excited to swim that he was literally bouncing up and down. Although this was the case, Blaine couldn't help but be nervous because it was his first time to swim and he was scared and what if he slipped and died? Or maybe drown and then die? Or what if the water completely suffocates him and then he'll _die_-

The sudden warmth on his hand brought him out of his panicked thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?" Kurt asked, bringing one of his hands up to cup Blaine's cheek.

"It's just that… well… Promise me you won't laugh?" Blaine pleaded

"Of course, honey." Kurt assured

"Um… well… I'm scared t-that I-I'll … die." Blaine whispered the last part while looking down at his feet.

The dark haired boy's eyes started stinging with the familiar pressure of unshed tears, thinking that his boyfriend was probably looking at him like he was stupid or something.

Suddenly, Blaine felt his face being lifted up by a soft hand and then warm, wet lips on his own. Kurt kissed him slowly but passionately, trying to say to his boyfriend that it wasn't stupid and that he still loves him no matter what. After what felt like an eternity, Kurt pulled away and gently grabbed Blaine's head between his two hands. He looked directly at those mesmerizing hazel eyes and said:

"Honey, it's not stupid okay? Everybody has their fears and it's perfectly alright for you to have one. Never **ever **think otherwise." He finished his speech with a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

Blaine really did shed tears now. But they were happy tears this time. He threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and leaned in for another kiss to show this beautiful boy in front of him the gratitude he felt for having someone like him. Blaine pulled away first.

"Thank you… Just thank you." He said as he buried his head on Kurt's bare chest.

"You're welcome" The older boy whispered back

Both boys let go of each other reluctantly but kept their hands entwined.

"Let's swim?" Kurt suggested after a while. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's do this."

Together, the two warblers walked the small distance towards the stairs area of the pool. Kurt stepped in first, dragging Blaine, and shivered as the cold temperature of the water sent goose bumps all over his body. As he almost reached the middle of the pool, he looked towards Blaine who was still at the last step, eyeing the water warily. Kurt approached him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Come on babe, the water's only until my waist."

When Blaine still didn't move, Kurt added

"I'll be here the whole time, sweetie and I'll never let go."

That seemed to convince Blaine as said boy closed his eyes to prepare himself to face his fears. He slowly removed the tank top he was wearing and missed the way Kurt's eyes darkened for a moment. Blaine reluctantly stepped down whilst Kurt was still holding him. With his arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, he opened his eyes and realized that his boyfriend was looking at him with a proud smile. Blaine then hugged him tightly saying

"Yay! I DID IT! YAY ME!"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's adorableness.

"You are too cute." He said, kissing Blaine's hair.

After that, Blaine had to learn one of the most basic things in swimming: Holding your breath under water. Both boys kept their hands on each other as Kurt explained what they were gonna do. Blaine nodded, eager to learn.

"Okay, so both of us will go down on the count of 3 and we'll both go up after 5 seconds. Make sure to add the word Mississippi after every count so that we'll be the same okay baby?" Kurt instructed. Blaine made a sound of agreement.

"Okay. 1… 2… 3… Go!"

The two warblers went under the water. Five Mississippis later, they rose above the surface with their hair sticking to their respective foreheads. The brown haired boy let go of the other teen for a moment to flip his hair backwards. Blaine's eyes were still tightly shut but when he realized that he wasn't submerged in liquid, he cracked one eye only to find his boyfriend looking at him fondly. He beamed back as Kurt pushed his curls away from his handsome face.

Blaine shouted in glee as he once again found out that he succeeded. He threw his arms up in the air to celebrate. This of course made a splash of water on Kurt's face. Kurt grinned evilly.

And that was the beginning of an epic water fight.

Once the sounds of splashing and giggling subsided, Blaine dragged Kurt towards him by the hips and gave the taller boy an Eskimo kiss, pushing their foreheads together.

Staring into each other's eyes has always been Kurt and Blaine's favorite past time. There was just something so therapeutic and comforting about seeing their significant other's orbs and getting lost in them.

Both were leaning towards each other for a kiss, when someone cleared their throat.

"Uh... guys? As much as I don't want to ruin your moment or whatever… your fluff and shit in the pool woke us up … so would you guys keep it down?" Jeff said groggily, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He walked away without waiting for an answer.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in alarm and as if practiced, blushed at the same time. They said nothing as they both scrambled out of the pool and went back in their room to dry up. Only when they were cuddling on their bed did Blaine break the silence.

"So… We continue the lessons tomorrow right?"

* * *

**A/N:** **So I am deeply sorry for updating so late... I know that when people say they're always busy it's only an excuse most of the time so I'm not gonna use it on you guys...**

**However, I would really like to thank Nightingale63 and Patricia Sage for reviewing. You guys have no idea how giddy i was when I checked my story:)**

**I would also like to thank all of you who read and favorited + alerted my story. VIRTUAL HUGS FOR EVERYONE! I love you all so much.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, people! Please find time to review. I would greatly appreciate it:D love ya all:)**


	3. Chapter 3

For the past few nights of their stay at the resort, Kurt and Blaine continued their lessons in swimming. So far, Blaine has already learned how to kick his feet in the water (while holding on the railing of course) and how to do the bobbing exercises Kurt taught him whenever he had to catch his breath. Today, they were going to do floating.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine!" Kurt said when he saw his boyfriend no longer needing his help to submerge in the deeper ends of the pool.

Blaine beamed at him widely and sort of did a victory dance with his fingers wiggling in the air and eyes closed. Kurt chuckled.

"Okay mister… before you get too carried away with your victory party, why don't you come over here and give me a hug?" The taller boy said, gesturing to his arms.

Blaine happily complied.

"Oh yeah! I got this swimming thing DOWN!" He exclaimed before he was wrapped around his boyfriend's loving embrace.

They stayed there for a while, enjoying the feeling of each other's arms. Kurt was the first one to break the hug.

"So baby… Want to learn how to float now?" The brunette asked.

"Sure!" The other boy replied, more confident than ever.

"Right… Why don't we start with the starfish float?" Kurt suggested

"Like Patrick Star?" Blaine questioned. Kurt smiled. _Blaine was too cute._

"Yeah, like him. Now I want you to lie on your back, but don't worry I'll hold you! And then just push your stomach in, puff your chest out and spread your arms and legs like a starfish!" Kurt explained. "Think you can do it, babe?"

Blaine took a long, deep breath.

"Yeah I can do it."

"Great! You're so brave, honey!" Kurt complimented, kissing Blaine's forehead.

The dark haired boy then lay down on the water, Kurt's cool hands guiding and lifting his back. He closed his eyes but did as he was told. Soon enough he was floating by himself and he didn't even notice it.

"Blaine baby," a familiar voice whispered, "Open your eyes."

And so he did. He was floating! Oh my god! He was floating! Yay! He has to go tell Ku –and suddenly he can't breathe.

Blaine gulped most of the water when he turned his face to the side to tell Kurt and now he was choking. He was now under the water and he can't even open his eyes.

Kurt scooped him up in an instant and began bringing both of them to the dry surface. He pushed Blaine up and immediately followed. Blaine was lying on his back, barely moving. Tears can be seen forming in his eyes and his face was turning blue from his lack of oxygen.

Kurt began pumping his boyfriend's diaphragm hoping to get the water out of Blaine's windpipe. When that didn't work, he pinched the other boy's nose and started to do CPR. He kept on doing that over and over again, not giving up. Kurt didn't even realize he was crying.

"Blaine, sweetie, please breathe! Please…" the brunette pleaded desperately. He continued pumping the other boy's diaphragm and repeating CPR.

Finally, Blaine began to cough uncontrollably.

Kurt screamed in relief and hugged Blaine's body towards his. He began sobbing.

"Kurt –*cough*** –**what's -*cough*-wrong *cough cough cough*?" Blaine asked, weakly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt exclaimed, "What's wrong is you almost DIED, you idiot!"

Kurt resumed crying, hugging Blaine tighter.

"I-if you d-d-died, I-I wouldn't b-be able t-to f-forgive m-myself." Kurt continued while hiccupping.

"But I didn't, did I?" Blaine said, barely audible, lifting Kurt's chin so that they can look at each other.

"I'm so s-sorry Blaine! I s-should've –I sh-should –" the taller boy tried to apologize but Blaine cut him off with a kiss to his lips.

"No baby. You couldn't have known I would do that, heck** I **didn't even know that would happen. Stop trying to beat yourself up with this okay? Stop." The dark haired boy whispered, assuring his boyfriend. He kissed him again.

After a few moments, Kurt had calmed down. He began to wrap Blaine with a dry towel and carried him towards their room.

"mmm… not a baby…" Blaine mumbled sleepily

"I know but I want to okay?" Kurt said

"…mmkay"

* * *

Once he reached their room, Kurt placed Blaine on top of their bed. He got his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. After that, he got Blaine's own pair of pajamas and brought it to him. But once he reached his boyfriend, he was already sleeping soundly. Kurt smiled down at him.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Kurt whispered to Blaine, running his fingers through his soft curls.

Kurt climbed in to the bed beside Blaine. He decided he would be the big spoon for tonight. The taller boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind. He pushed his chest and Blaine's back flush together and kissed the other boy on the back of his neck.

"Goodnight babe. You'll always be safe with me. I –" Kurt hesitated for a moment, "I love you." He kissed Blaine's hair one last time and began to doze off.

After a while, Blaine mumbled a few words in his sleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys I know it's really late but our exams just finished and I'm sure all of you understand what it's like right? no? anyway, I wanted to post this as some sort of Christmas gift to you guys for being so cool and nice to me. I'm sorry though if this chapter's shorter than usual. **

**I hope you guys can review as a sort of Christmas gift to me maybe? :) **

**bye guys! love you all! Happy Holidays or Happy Hannukah!**


End file.
